1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to heat exchangers and, more specifically, to modular shelless tube-in-tube heat exchangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tube type heat exchangers are generally made by joining multi-tube bundles with end tube sheets. The number of tubes can often reach thousands in one bundle or module. A casing is placed around the tubes and is joined to the tube sheets at each end. In operation, a first fluid generally passes through the tubes while a second heat exchange fluid usually passes randomly across the tubes thereby effecting heat transfer across the tube wall.
Major fabrication problems exist in assembling these multi-tube bundles including joining, misalignments, and tolerance variations. Tube bundles are difficult to assemble while leak-checking and repair of inner tubes become formidable and costly problems.